Various single use carts exist for carrying canoes and small boats by hand. Other outdoors-oriented carts exist for carrying game. In addition, wheelbarrows and small carts are used for transporting gear at outdoors locations. However, none of the existing carts can be converted to a versatile portable cart which can interchangeably function as a rescue cart with a carrier for injured persons and be converted to a stationary utility table, as a portable canoe or boat cart which can be folded down and transported within the canoe or boat, as a game cart for transporting game over long, rough terrain, or as a gear cart, all of which can broken down into a carrying position, by hand or by back.
Hirayama et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 6,197,358, discloses a mobile hospital system entirely constructed of interconnected shipping containers. These large containers form hospital rooms that can serve as surgical suites, examination rooms, storage, and a variety of infrastructure support facilities from supplying electrical power, water, and fuel to a communications center. These units can be transported by ocean freighters, helicopters, rail, or over land by tractor trailers. They can be set up remotely and then shipped out ready for use. They are moved to their final destination much as any cargo container; the movement requires a tractor to set them in place and roads to get them there, unless the set-up is on an airfield or at a dock. While the equipment inside each shipping container can be varied, the exterior box-like trailer shaped containers are large and fixed in shape.